


Rose Of The World

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Watson family fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Watson family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Moments with the Watsons and their Rosie. AU in which Mary didn't die.





	Rose Of The World

**Birth**

 

"Isn't she tiny?" Mary cooed at the tiny form in her arms.

 

"She is." John agreed, kissing his wife on the cheek. "I love you both, well done. For giving birth, I mean. Although, I didn't appreciate you yelling whilst I was driving."

 

She shoved him. "I was in labour, darling. Next time someone hits you where it hurts I'll remind you of that."

 

"Yes dear."

 

Baby Watson (who still didn't have a name) was a matter of hours old. The little family were in hospital, in a quiet side room.

 

"She's our tiny human. Our little life." John murmured. "And she needs a name."

 

"Catherine?" Mary suggested.

 

"I like that, we'll put it on the list." Her husband responded, writing it down.

 

Ever since they discovered that they were expecting a baby girl, they'd had an ever growing list of names-but couldn't pick any from it.

 

The child gave out a little cry, and Mary kissed her on the forehead. "Oh my love, don't you worry. We'll think of a name for you."

 

"Eventually."

 

Mary shoved him again, and so she and John began to bicker.

 

The youngest member of the Watson family watched her parents with her mother's blue eyes. She was quiet, taking them in.

 

She was to be raised by strong parents, the Goddaughter of a pathologist and a consulting detective. Yes, she was a very lucky girl, she decided.

 

**Rosamund Mary Watson**

 

"So, I have a wife and a daughter of nearly the same name." Said John when he and Mary were dozing in bed one Saturday morning. The case of The Six Thatchers was over, Mary had escaped near death, and everyone had come through unscathed-just.

 

Rosie was still asleep, at 7 months old she tended to fall asleep late and wake late in the day.

 

"I'm Mary _now,_ though. Mary Elizabeth, to be exact. But I _was_ Rosamund Mary, once. I name Rosie after myself because she's little, because she's new to the world. She's our world, someone who had a fresh chance at life." Mary explained.

 

He took her hand under the covers. "I know, and I've learnt a lot about you, and your past, I still love you just the same."

 

The pair were attending couples' counselling, referred by Mycroft to an ex agent who had retrained as a psychologist specialising in couples in similar situations to John and Mary.

 

"I love you too."

 

Rosie began to cry, and Mary got out of bed to go and get her.

 

"Hey sweetheart, are you hungry? Or are you just sad?" She said to her daughter, lifting her up into her arms.

 

Rosie clutched at her top.

 

"Ah, you're hungry then, alright." Mary responded.

 

She made her way back to her and John's room.

 

He was sat up, on his phone. "Sherlock and Molly are out today, he's taking her somewhere."

 

"Alright." His wife responded, sitting next to him, after a moment beginning to feed Rosie.

 

He thought for a moment. "Shall we have a day at home?"

 

"Sounds good. We've both been busy recently, what with you being back at work full time now and me just beginning to come back to work."

 

"Uh huh." John nodded, shifting closer to his wife and child-almost by instinct. "I love you both."

"We love you too."

 

**Words**

 

Rosie was now 9 months old, and her babbling had moved on to almost words.

 

The Watson family were at 221B, Sherlock was playing his violin, John sat in his chair, Mary sat on the arm with Rosie in her arms.

 

"Mu- mu!" She said.

 

"Are you going to say Mummy?" Mary encouraged. "Ma-ma?"

 

"Mu-mu-Murder!" Rosie declared.

 

"Sherlock!" Mary and John growled.

 

The violin playing stopped. "Okay, so I _may_ have been teaching her how to say that."

 

"We know!" The two older Watsons replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last one was inspired by a tumblr post :-) x


End file.
